


Sugar & Spice

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Beaches, Birthday Sex, Derek likes Frank Sinatra, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good times, Graphic Description, Implied shower sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Neck Kissing, New Years sex, Oops, Panty Kink, Reid parties at some point, Smut, a lot of smut, criminal minds - Freeform, i wrote some, if you want sex, oh my god like all of these are sex, one shots, sick sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabbles about the team when they have free time.</p><p>-DISCONTINUED-<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas with the Team [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Note: None of these are proof read, we all make mistakes so let me know if you spot one. Also keep in mind I'm only on early season 3 so that's where I'm keeping the time set.

Morgan was having a great time with Garcia, they watched Reid and Prentiss as they sung a stupid Christmas Carol. Morgan had his arm wrapped around Garcia while she leaned into him, both of them chuckling quietly at they're singing. They were at a Christmas "party" that JJ set up for the team, JJ was playing "Jingle Bells" on the small traditional piano she owned. Reid sang his heart away, having a few drinks that day, as Morgan told him, to loosen up. Meanwhile Prentiss was a little too busy sipping away on her fruity drink to sing all the way through and got louder with each drink.

Morgan laughed and kissed Garcia's forehead quickly, it being no secret that ever since Garcia was shot it brought them closer. "Mm... I love you, Garcia." He mumbled, still listening to their singing. He absolutely cherished the time they spent together, not just as a team but as a family.

"I love you too, my chocolate god..." She smiled and chuckled a bit, patting Morgan's chest and letting her hand linger. Garcia healed excellently and continued to let Morgan protect her. She loved these guys, they've grown together and been more than just a team.

"Alright you guys, don't get too comfy over there!" JJ teased, laughing along with Reid. Just then Hotch came in with a small smile. "Hotch, I think we should separate Derek and Penelope!"

Hotch let out a breathy laugh, tilting his glass for a joking gesture. "Ah, let them have their fun JJ..." He took a small sip out of his glass with a quiet chuckle as he walked to Reid, wrapping his arm wound his waist for a little fun. It surprised him how Reid barely noticed let alone saw his true intention of tickling the young doctor. Hotch quickly started wiggling his fingers at the doctor's side, Reid laughing and squirming.

"Hotch!!" He laughed and tried to get away from Hotch as he tickled the man nimbly. "Hotch no!!" He put his hands in front of him as he ran around the apartment and was suddenly backed into a corner in the back hallway. Suddenly they weren't playing anymore, they noticed how close they were, noticed how wide the other's eyes were. Reid finally noticed how he was leaning forward, slowly but he was. "Hotch..." He whispered.

Meanwhile back in the front room, Garcia snuggled more into Morgan as JJ lit a fire in the red brick fireplace. Once she was done she put on her CD of Frank Sinatra, making the mood even more cozy and warm in the small apartment. JJ enjoyed a glad of red wine with Prentiss as they unwrapped one present each, it being Christmas Eve.

Hotch stared wide-eyed at Reid before clearing his throat, before fixing his suit jacket nervously. "We should get back..." He could barely hear his words over his heart beat loud in his ears. Reid nodded quickly and they both rush back to the group in the front room. They didn't kiss, but they were right there, and it left both of them going crazy. Hotch stared at the ground as he sat on the barstool by JJ's kitchen island.

Later that night, Morgan had decided to take Garcia home since she had fallen asleep after her third glass of wine. Morgan had a fun time trying to get her to wake up to get to the car. But eventually they made it and Garcia was home safely before Morgan returned to his own home, being greeted by Clooney.

Prentiss was dancing with JJ, drunken from a few more of the fruity concoctions Morgan made her. Eventually Hotch took Reid home, them spending the rest of the night together unintentionally. Reid walked into the door, stumbling only from his shoe lace being untied. Hotch quickly pushed him against the front door before Reid could react, kissing Reid, intentionally this time. Reid kissed back, gripping Hotch's tie and pulling him closer.

Once Morgan got settled in for the night he grabbed his phone and texted Garcia. 'Hey baby girl, I brought you home after you passed out just in case you didn't remember, I'm home safe, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you dropped something in my car so you should check your purse pretty thing.' He chuckled and let a smirk ride his lips. He couldn't help but think of Garcia's wit and humor. Garcia always made him feel loved and protected, but of course, being the man he is, he wouldn't admit it.

After he sent the text he didn't expect one back until morning but he did get one, from Garcia. 'Thank you, Sugar but I do seem to be missing my eyelash curler...' He chuckled, texting back. 'and what does this contraption look like?' He saw Garcia text a stock photo of one with a blowing kiss emoji. Derek laughed at the face that appeared and went to his car to look for it at the foot of the passenger seat where she sat. He found a small piece of metal and sighed, she must've stepped on it on her way out, it being broken in two. He sighed again before texting back. 'Sweetness, it's broke in two, let me buy you a new one.' He sent it with a photo of the two pieces attached. Garcia bit her lip, frowning tomorrow. 'Oh... Tomorrow sound good?' She texted with a small smile. 'How about you let my buy you another... After dinner... To make it up to you...' He raised an eyebrow, his teeth catching his bottom lip as well. She nodded to herself before texting Derek a yes back. 'Alright, scrumptiously sculpted chocolate thunder, beauty rest awaits your queen.' She played with her hair as she waited for a text back. 'Okay, catch up on it mama...' He chuckled and went back inside, falling asleep on the couch with Clooney and cartoons playing.

Garcia quickly changed into sleep appropriate clothes and started moving her pillows to get comfortable on the bed. She laid down under the comforter and smiled as she thought about her day. She had fun, had a few drinks and ultimately found out how happy life could be. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into her dreams.

Meanwhile back at JJ's apartment, JJ had Prentiss pinned to the couch and was kissing her fervently. JJ had no clue how it progressed to this, they were just dancing last she knew. Prentiss was moaning and whimpering underneath JJ as she slipped her tongue into Prentiss' mouth. Prentiss always knew she had something for JJ. And so the night ended with a boom and of course everyone enjoyed that Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I put alot of different dialog together, like their texts, but I figured since they weren't actually talking there would be a clear distinction. Plus I like how big paragraphs look rather than small ones just for different people.
> 
> ~FBH ✿


	2. Morgan and Garcia - New Years [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Garcia finally get it on~

It was New Years, everyone was dancing and bringing in the new year with a drink. The music was loud, even for a house party, blasting a mix of old and new dancing songs. Morgan was starting to get a headache, barely sipping on his current alcoholic concoction. Garcia wasn't the first one to notice this but she was the first one who could do something about it. She walked over to her quiet co-worker, greeting him happily.

"Hey there, Morgan... What happened to my sugar?" She asked calmly, rubbing Morgan's back gently. She knew something was wrong just from the way he wasn't drinking very much or even dancing for that matter. If anyone danced as much as Morgan did their legs would probably fall off. Garcia tried not to laugh at the thought.

Derek waved his glass out of courtesy, sighing and talking quietly. "I'm okay... Thanks for asking baby girl..." He smiled a bit at her, raising his glass in cheers. She hummed in agreement, rubbing his back a bit more before stopping.

"Do you wanna get some fresh air?" She looked up to him, knowing the only fresh air they'll get is on the fire escape. He nodded and that was all she need before setting their drinks down, abandoning them for the crisp winter air. She loved the chill that blows over the city. Morgan and Garcia ended up looking over the railing at the beautiful frost covering the city and the twinkling lights that glimmer when the sun goes down. "Beautiful isn't it...?" She asked with a glowing smile towards the lights and softly dancing snow passing by them. She loved everything about winter.

"It really is..." Morgan turned his attention to her, smiling bright at how her face lit up at the sights. "You know Sweetness...?" He caught her attention by simply placing his palm on her cheek. She turned to face him, eyes questioning but smile still glimmering. "It's almost as beautiful as you..." He chuckled and watched her eyes crinkle more as her smile got wider.

This was it, his chance to make this official. He leaned down slowly, making sure she also wanted it before he locked their lips in a fervent kiss. They let their eyes close and let their mouths tangle in love. Garcia moved and placed her hands on his neck, below his ears, his other hand cupping her open cheek. Garcia gasped into the kiss when Morgan decided to wrap his arms around her lower back instead. Morgan took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, humming from the amazing feeling.

Morgan felt her respond and smirked, moving his hands lower. Garcia moaned and pushed her ass out into his hands and the kiss got hotter and heavier. Morgan let his hand slide back up and into her shirt, reaching up to her bra clasp and undoing it lovingly. She moaned again, letting Derek grab and touch wherever he wanted. She needed him, and for a long time, she won't let him get away now.

"Derek... Home... We need to go to my place... Now." She put a hand on his chest, groaning at the thought of Morgan and her fucking on her couch. Derek guided them through the party as Penelope kept her head down to avoid attention. She all but tripped over her own feet, caught up in her own dirty thoughts. She imagined how Derek would touch her and make sweet, sweet love to her.

Derek smirked and helped Penelope in the passenger seat before going around and getting in, starting the car. "God baby girl... Mmm... You have no clue what I'm gonna do to you when we get there..." He smirked and rubbed her thigh, moaning lowly. That just made Penelope even more anxious to get there.

"Please... Please tell me..." She groaned and moved his hand closer, making him rub it over her crotch. "Oh god... Derek... You feel so good there..." She moaned loudly, letting her head roll back and her eyes close. He tightened his grip and rubbed harshly, all she was left to was moaning and whimpering. 

"Now baby girl, don't you cum yet, we're almost there... Then I can make you feel good properly..." He smirked and pulled his hand away as he pulled beside her building. "Mmm... C'mon Penelope, let me make you feel good." He went to her side and picked her up out of the car, shutting her door with his foot. They kissed passionately as he walked them to her door. "Your key Penelope... I need your key..." He breathed into the kiss. She quickly found it, attacking Derek's neck as he unlocked the door and walked them in, closing it behind them.

He discarded the keys on the table nearby before laying Penelope on the couch gently. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again before kissing down her neck and chest. "Oh my god Penelope... You're so sweet..." She panted and gripped at Derek's loose shirt as he kissed down her neck. "We have way too many clothes on baby girl..." He moaned lowly, managing to start unbuttoned Penelope's light pink satin shirt. Penelope was reduced to moans and whimpers as Derek undressed her, feeling his fingertips give her small touches. She couldn't help but arch her back, leaning into the touches and grazes. Derek smirked and kissed her collarbone as she reacted.

Derek finally was able to push the soft fabric from Penelope's chest, revealing her baby blue lace bra. Penelope suddenly caught a hold of herself, biting her lip. "Did you expect anything less...?" She asked through her teeth, holding back moans. She always wore matching underwear, mostly lacey pairs. Derek just huffed a small laugh before rubbing up her sides to her breasts. He leaned down to her almost-silky panties and kissed where he could. She felt his hot breath on her clit and couldn't help but to reach down and hold his head there. "Oh god... Der- Fuck! Derek... Ah!" She pushed into him until he was reduced to licking and biting her. He pulled away, only to pull her wet panties down before licking a stripe from her puckered, pink asshole to her clit. "Derek!! Keep going!!" She moaned louder, panting heavily.

He nipped and bit and sucked, anything to make his baby girl feel as good as possible. And that she did, all but losing herself and all sense of what was wrong and right as Derek ate her out on her own couch. Derek drowned himself in her taste, making low groans and hums as he discovers each part of her, tasting it. "Damnit sweetness... I need to be in you... Feel your delicious heat around me..." He bit her inner thigh with a wide smirk. She simply nodded and released her grip on Derek so he could get up and settle between her legs.

Derek lined up to her pink hole, loving the sight of his cock anywhere close to it. "Fuck me Derek Morgan... Fill me... Claim me... I've been waiting for you to for years now..." She panted between heated and passionate kisses shared with the other. She gripped his shoulders and practically clawed down his back from impatience. Before long he finally pushed into her, making sure she could feel every inch of him. "Oh god Derek!!" She arched her back slightly off the bed and into his touch.

"Mmm... Only I can make you moan like this... Only I can make my baby girl cum all over my cock... Mine... All mine..." He kissed her deeper with a low chuckle and a distracted smirk. "Who's are you Penelope? Hmm...?" He whispered, starting to thrust in and out of her heat faster and harder, setting a pace.

Penelope let herself moan his name and whimper into the crisp air. "Derek! You! Holy fuck...!" She gripped at his arms and back, making soft claw marks down his back. "Derek, Derek, make me cum..." She growled, feeling her climax slowly build. She felt her stomach twist and contract with pleasure and excitement. She moved her own hips to meet Derek's in rhythm.

Derek angled his thrusts to hit Penelope's g-spot, wanting to make her feel fireworks, not just sparks. He grunted as he thrusted hard and rough, rolling his hips into her. He felt her start to cum, listening to her soft whimpers and whiny moans. He couldn't help listening to the beautiful noises as he came inside her, leaning down and kissing, sucking and biting, her neck and down to her collarbone. "Oh god Penelope!! So fucking- Shit! - Good!!" He moaned loudly, rolling his hips slowly but deep, making her feel every inch of him as he came in her. He continued rolling his hips to help her ride out her mind-blowing orgasm.

She soon pulled him down to her after their orgasms settled, panting slightly as she did, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh god Derek... That was perfect... Happy new years..." She chuckled breathlessly, smiling happily at him. She placed a hand on his chest to show affection, leaning up and kissing him lovingly, passionately. "Your mine now..." She smiled against his lips before going back to kissing them. The ended the night happily, together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change the ending~
> 
> ~FBH ✿


	3. Hotch & Reid - Sick Days [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is staying home sick while the teams works on a case in their hometown of Virginia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally dedicated a notebook to prompts for these stories... What's my life...
> 
> -FBH ✿

"Hotch is staying home for this one guys..." Spencer said, clicking his pen nervously. Rossi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the young doctor. "He woke up with the flu... He'll be back for the next case..." He explained with a sigh and a nod to himself. Rossi nodded in understanding as the rest of the team looked at Reid in acknowledgment before heading out of the round table room.

The team gathered at the airport, ready bags in hand to head off to Richmond. They all boarded the plane, settling into their chairs. Reid couldn't help the stiff expression of concern for Hotch being alone at home. "Kid, go be with him..." Rossi nodded to Reid, concerned for the both of them. "This one is a small case... We'll be okay..." He let him go with a small concerned smile. Reid nodded and left the plane, promising he'll help Garcia at the office.

Reid found his way back to the house, finding Hotch sleeping in his bed, their bed. Reid had moved to Hotch's a few weeks ago, progressing slowly in their new found love. Hotch wanted nothing more than to protect and love Reid in any and every way possible. Reid possessed a new found power of loving someone you never thought you could in that way. Once Reid was Hotch's, Hotch showed it and wanted it to be made known to Reid. Reid snapped back into reality as Hotch's sleeping form shifted. He set his bag down and took off his scarf and heavy coat. There was quite a rain storm passing through Quantico. He walked to the bed and sat down slowly, as to not wake up Hotch. He slowly took off his black loafers and and slid into the covers behind the sleeping form, wrapping his arm around the older man's waist. Hotch subconsciously pressed back into the warmth.

The next morning Hotch woke up to hear the tap in the attached bathroom running. He shot up, his heart racing and wiping his eyes to see. He thought to himself how this was the worst time for this to happen, Reid in Richmond and him having the flu. He got up quietly, grabbing the baseball bat he kept in his room that just happened to be signed by his favorite player from when he played as a child. He kept it low but ready to swing at the robber's knees. He rounded the corned, looking into the bathroom and seeing Reid but before his mind could register it was him, hitting him in the back of the knees with the bat. Reid grunted and fell to the floor, as toothbrush still in his mouth. "Son of a bitch!! It's me, Aaron, it's Reid!" He groaned, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth before rubbing his knee.

"Reid?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Richmond!" He furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head no. His brain didn't register that he just hit his boyfriend in the back of the knees and should probably help him up. "Right, Spencer, I'm sorry..." He reached down and helped his boyfriend up, now fully awake. He dropped the bat and pulled him into his embrace. "Explain why you're here..." He whispered into Reid's ear.

Reid chuckled breathlessly and hugged Hotch back, accepting his silent apology. "I was gonna go but it was a small case and I was concerned about you... Although I promised to still help Garcia today..." He gripped onto Hotch a little tighter, his knees still recovering. Hotch held him up steadily before walking him to the bed. Reid chuckled as he was sat down by Hotch.

"I'm sorry, Reid... That wasn't my best reaction time..." He rubbed his back and leaned against him. The pain killers had him a little out of it and alot more touchy. Reid didn't mind it though, he actually liked it, a bit too much. "Reid... You really didn't have to stay behind for me..." He smiled at Reid before leaning towards his lips and kissing him hard but gently. Reid kissed back, assuming his kissing face of furrowed eyebrows and a tightly shut eyes.

Hotch felt Reid cup his cheek with his soft hand, Reid clearing his throat once between kisses. Hotch placed a gentle hand on Reid's thigh, letting him know it was okay. Reid then relaxed into the kiss, shifting more towards Hotch on the edge of the bed. Hotch made a small noise, only to soon pull Reid onto his lap. Reid blushed a bit at being reminded how small he was to Hotch, not that much smaller but he fit in his lap perfectly. Garcia caught them in this same position in Hotch's office when they first started dating and thought it was absolutely adorable, Reid held back a chuckle from the memory. Reid and Hotch continued kissing until they had to pull back for air. Hotch smiled at Reid and pressed one last kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Reid..." Hotch pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, an unspoken testimony of their love. "Spencer..." He breathed in a whisper. All the pain and suffering gone in this world for just a minute, even if it's just for them, because in this moment Reid knows he's falling for Hotch and it's this moment when he's scared about what to do next. Reid smiles, only a little bit but Hotch can tell he is and that he's happy and it makes Hotch smile. Hotch pulled back and looked into his eyes, stroking Reid's hair back behind his ear. 

"Aaron..." Reid kissed him again and Hotch started fervently exploring Reid's body with soft touches and caresses. Reid pulled back and nosed at Hotch's cheek, signaling him to expose his neck for Reid. Hotch did just that, moving to let Reid have more access. Reid began to kiss where was exposed, savoring the way Hotch's skin felt against his lips. Such an intimate moment was shared a few days ago but it was still so hot and wanted. They still had a passion for each other like the first time.

Reid explored and used that passion, burning kisses and small nips across Hotch's neck like wildfire. Hotch felt the heat go straight to his crotch and grabbed Reid's thighs. Reid didn't break the kisses as he stood on his knees over Hotch's waist. Hotch made quick time of unbuttoning Reid's shirt, letting it fall open before pulling it off with a heated ache. Reid quickly connected their lips into a burning kiss of passion and undoing need for each other. He pulled away from the kiss only to pull off Hotch's t-shirt. Hotch made quick work of stripping them both to their boxers before gently guiding Reid down onto the bed. Hotch settled between his legs, leaning down and kissing down Reid's chest.

"Tell me what you want, Spencer..." He stopped at his nipple, sucking on it to bring noises out of the smaller man. Reid couldn't help but make those noises for the man on top of him. He loved it when he got moans out of his lover, being able to make him make needy moans got him even more impatient. Hotch felt weird calling Reid 'baby' or 'honey', they didn't fit him. He just stuck with Spencer or Reid. "Tell me how you want me..." He moaned and pulled Reid's boxers down just enough to bite his thigh, teasing him as much as possible. 

"I want you in me Aaron... Please... I need you you in me..." He groaned lowly and laced his fingers into Hotch's hair, his dick already hard and leaking through his boxers. He let Aaron tease him, he got him worked up. He loved teasing and alot of foreplay, he hasn't explored the kinky side of things yet. "Aaron, holy shit, please..." Reid begged like his only goal was cumming, he wanted it, he needed it. Hotch was gonna show him how easy it is to cum after you've been teased long enough. Hotch simply ignored the begs, nipping where he could but not where Reid wanted him. "Oh fuck, please Aaron!!" He arched his back off the bed in pleasure.

Hotch smirked and decided to give him what he wanted. He took off their boxers and started stroking Reid's cock as he reached for the lube. He slowly rubbed the cool liquid on his cock, adding some to Reid's so he could stroke it without hurting him. Hotch added some lube to a few of his fingers, pulling his hand away from Reid's cock to circle them around Reid's tight entrance as he spread him open with the other hand. "I'm gonna push them in now, okay?" He waited until seeing Reid's small nod, him now a panting sweating mess. Hotch slowly pushed a finger into Reid, careful not to hurt him. He gave Reid time to adjust before slowly moving the lubed finger inside of him. "Tell me if it's too much, Spencer..." He glanced at him before adding another finger quickly.

Spencer didn't take long to end up as a writhing, sweating mess under Hotch's thick fingers. Hotch decided three fingers was enough and slowly removed them, luring his cock again before lining up with his hole. "Please Aaron... You feel so good against me..." Reid was getting impatient, wanting his boyfriend inside of him. Hotch nodded and slowly pushed into him. "Oh fuck!! I swear you get bigger and bigger each time!" He was losing his mind waiting for his lover to move. Hotch finally started moving and Reid lost himself, bucking his hips to meet Hotch's teasingly slow thrusts. Hotch chuckled and started slamming into him as hard as he could, moaning and biting his lip above him.

Hotch continued to wreck Reid, intentionally angling his thrusts to hit Reid's sweet spot. Reid was stroking himself and Hotch roughly as Hotch held the sides of the bed to steady them. Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in mind-blowing pleasure. No words were needed as Reid came between them, white spurts of cum shot over their chests and stomachs. Hotch climaxed from the hot clinch of Reid's aftershocks, releasing inside of him.

Hotch panted and stayed still as they came down from their intense aftershocks, soon pulling out as slow as he could. He laid next to Reid, pulling him to his chest. "Spencer... Holy crap..." He chuckled, thumbing at Reid's chin soothingly. He kissed the top of Reid's head as he tangled their legs. Reid looked up and kissed Hotch happily.

"Aaron... That was... Perfect..." He smiled at him and rubbed his side with ease, happy to have this man in his arms. He leaned more into Hotch's chest, closing his eyes. "I'm tired, Aaron..." He yawned before pulling away and standing up. "Come on... Let's go clean up..." He was dazed and in love. He reached for Hotch's hand and helped him up and to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Hotch and Reiddddd... There's not enough fanfics about them...
> 
> Next chapter will have alot more story to it rather than just smut...
> 
> Again, I might change the ending...
> 
> -FBH ✿


	4. Morgan & Reid - Marriage [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan finally asks what he's been wanting to ask for a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this is OOC at all, I seriously try to make it as realistic as possible~
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long~ (OH MY GOD THIS TOOK TOO LONGGGGGG)
> 
> -FBH ✿

Derek had the perfect day planned for him and Spencer's all-day date, the perfect evening for the most anxiously awaited question of all questions. He would first take Spencer to breakfast at their favorite local bakery, then they would head to the beach, spending as much time as they wanted, even having a picnic for lunch. Then they would head to the movies, catching up on some they wanting to see, of course making out over the popcorn bucket. After that they would finally head to dinner at the five-star authentic Italian restaurant that you could only reserve for months from now, but that was a surprise for Spencer. After that, a walk in the park they had they're first date at. That's when he'll ask the most nerve-wracking, life-changing, all-important question of his life. He will propose to Spencer Reid, his colleague, best friend and partner for five years. All he ever wanted was to claim the younger man for his own and never let him go.

"What if he doesn't even like the ring?!" He whisper-yelled to the flirty blonde on the other side of the phone. Spencer was asleep, today was the day and Derek was getting shaky the closer it crept to the hour Spencer's alarm clock went off. He was in the front room, hoping his partner didn't wake up from him talking, thanking the heavens he was up late last night and was hopefully deep asleep. The bedroom door was still open, trying to make it look like Derek was just cooking breakfast so to as guide Reid to shower rather than check on Derek. Reid would just get in the shower if he were to wake up.

Penelope, smiling like an idiot on the other side of the phone, was just told about this two days ago along with the rest of the team. She laughed a bit and bit her lip. "Derek, he wouldn't turn you down because of a ring. It's more likely he would completely fall out of love with you before he would deny you 'cause of the ring and we all know the chances of that happening." She assured with a sigh at his ridiculous nervous ticks, she could physically feel him biting his nails even if she heard no signs of it. Derek had a few nervous habits, she unfortunately knew all of them which included putting on a concentration of body spray. She had no clue where that one came from but fortunately was only around for it once.

Derek let out a breath, clenching his jaw tight. "I know... I just don't wanna mess this up... This is so important to me..." He said the usual clichés, not finding better words for it. He truly loved Spencer and wanted to keep him by his side forever. Soon Spencer woke up and wandered into the hallway, wanting to see his boyfriend. Even in his sleepy, messed up hair and a large sweater with no pants, state that he normally woke up in. Derek mumbled a goodbye to Penelope over the phone, putting it on the table before he smiled at him and opened his arms to his adorable boyfriend. "Hey there sleepy head... I was wondering if you were ever gonna get up..." He smiled, hopefully saying it not too loud to Spencer's newly awoken ears.

Spencer groaned sleepily, leaning into Derek's chest and curling into him, his face in his neck. "Come back to bed..." He mumbled with a yawn, still wanting to sleep in more but with his boyfriend back in bed. He loved having Derek there to hold and sleep on. "We have a big day planned today..." He smiled happily, thinking of the good times they would have.

"Alright pretty boy, let's go back to bed..." He said with a meaningful smirk, standing up and holding Spencer at his waist. "Always so persuasive..." He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, letting Spencer climb off of him and then laying next to him. He pulled him to his chest, making sure Spencer could hear his heartbeat. Spencer closed his eyes and held him as tight as he could.

"I love you, Derek..." He said, making sure Derek knew it. He didn't say it very often, words commonly not needed to express their love. He felt easy, knowing Derek not only loved him back but wanted to take care of him. He let his guard down with him and so did Derek, they love the bond they share. Derek would always take care of this kid, he not only was like family but he also held the older man's heart and Derek wouldn't let him walk away with it.

"I love you too babe... Always will..." He smiled, knowing what's to come for the happy couple. He wished the day would go faster, just wanting to get it done in case Spencer were to deny him his heart. He knew the odds were unlikely but Derek loved this man and he hoped he could have him for as long as life would allow. Derek was determined to keep Spencer for himself.

A few hours later Spencer slowly blinked himself awake, smiling to himself when he remembered what today was. He looked to the clock over Derek's shoulder, the bright red numbers flashing eight twenty six. He hummed and softly shook Derek's shoulders to wake the other man. Derek woke up, cuddling more into Spencer. "What time is it?" The man groaned, wanting to stay in bed longer.

"8:27 babe..." Spencer mumbled with a yawn, leaning into Derek more with a happy and sleepy smile. He didn't really ever use pet names, only really when he was in the mood for them but Derek loved calling him all sorts of things, like sugar or honey, just cause he was sweet like them. Derek mumbled something only he could hear and slowly pulled away from Spencer to stretch. Spencer of course didn't enjoy that, whining at the loss of contact.

He chuckled and rubbed Spencer's chest, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "C'mere baby..." He pulled him closer, grabbing his ass and pressing their foreheads together. He smirked and slowly guided them to the bathroom before pushing him against the wall and kissing him teasingly. "C'mon... Gotta wake up... Get ready for our exciting day, Spencer..." He smirked and massaged his bare ass as they kissed.

Spencer moaned lowly and rolled his hips, not letting anything separate them now. Derek only responded with a devilish chuckle and kissed down his jaw. "Oh fuck... I'm so awake..." He swore only in intimate situations, he felt no need for them normally. Derek knew he was getting him flustered when he started swearing and loved the words and noises he could draw out of him. "Derek... Shit..." He panted, holding Derek's head and mouth on his sweetspot.

A couple of long hours later the couple slowly emerged from the steamy shower. Derek chuckled with a wide smirk. "That was... Quite a shower big boy..." He laughed and kissed Spencer's freshly washed hair. Spencer flushed a bright pink from his nose to his ears. He will admit he loved it when Derek called him that but it still got him blushing like a teenager. Soon after Derek and Spencer were completely dry and in their boxers. Derek smirked as he helped Spencer into pants and a short before pulling his own pants on and not bothering with a shirt for now.

Eventually they headed out on their first adventure of the day, heading to a small local bakery. They walked in, immediately breathing and soaking in the aroma of fresh coffee and pastries. Spencer smiled, spotting his favorite pastries displayed in the glass case by the cash register. Spencer smiled and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling him to the cash register before letting go and pulling out his wallet. "Can I get a blueberry scone with whip cream and a caramel black coffee, hot, please. Thank you." He smiled at the young girl tapping on the cash register's screen. She mumbled a quick '9.15' to Spencer but before he could get the money out Derek gave the employee a ten dollar bill. Derek laughed at Spencer's crooked smile at him. He kissed Spencer's cheek in response and pulled him to a table as soon as Spencer got the receipt with a mumbled 'thanks'. He pulled the chair out for him and pushed it back in when he sat. Derek pulled his chair closer to his before sitting and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I love you baby..." He smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek with an arm around his waist. Soon Spencer's pastry came out along with his coffee. Smiling at the waitress, he gave her a small tip. Once Spencer was done they headed to Heinzmans Park, a small field with lots of trees and a beach area, only a few miles away from the one they would be visiting later that day. Derek rolled up with white shirt's sleeves and took off his flip-flops to walk with Spencer bare foot in the white sand beach. Spencer smiled and put on his sunglasses as they walked down the wave line with bare feet and their hands entwined.

"You are..." Spencer broke the silence with a stutter, looking at his boyfriend. "You are the best... Lover, partner, boyfriend ever... And I love you..." He stopped them and grabbed both of Derek's hands. "But... But I wanna know one thing..." He cleared his throat, reaching into his Blazer pocket. He bent on one knee, something nobody was expecting. "Will you marry me, Derek Morgan?" He whispered, caught in anxiety and shallow breaths. Derek stared in surprise, not answering. "Look, Derek... I love you and-"

He was cut off by a kiss pressed softly to his lips. Derek pulled away and chuckled as he displayed a ring back of his own. "Spencer... Yes but... But I-I had-" He stumbled over his breath and words and ended up in a soft chuckle. He kissed Spencer again before nodding and whispering a barely audible 'yes' into the kiss. He finally let the welling tears slip, wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck.

Spencer slowly slipped the ring from his black velvet box onto Derek's finger. "Were... Were you gonna propose too...?" He chuckled and wiping his eyes roughly, disposing of everything he was carrying into the sand so he could hold Derek closer. He took the box and opened the red velvet box. He covered his mouth in surprise, seeing the most beautiful diamond band. "Derek..." He was stunned as Derek took it out and put it on his finger. They smiled and kissed each other hard, showing their love for each other. They still made their reservation and still took a walk in the park but it was as fiancés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's Ring (Given to Derek): https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwiR7df-rOPOAhVIhH4KHeZFAAMYABAB&sig=AOD64_0ynjjHVcRms_Jidu_n7ig8-pAGCQ&adurl=&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwjHvNX-rOPOAhVTzWMKHZ7CBrIQwjwIGg
> 
> Derek's Ring (Given to Spencer): https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwjEj-fhrOPOAhVOZX4KHWuyCcUYABAD&sig=AOD64_0DopXfad0ReSL3IuvakoF0jdSGNA&adurl=&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwjWneXhrOPOAhVY42MKHSDbAaoQwjwIEw


	5. Morgan & Garcia - Hello Red [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's little "Hello Red!" at the beginning of The Uncanny Valley made me just think this thing up so yeah. That the only reason this doesn't have a holiday name, cause it isn't one. Spoilers for S5 E12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one rather than the Morgan/Reid one I've been working on because for one, it's taking too long but second because this is a spur of the moment prompt. And still, sorry if these are bad, writers block.
> 
> -FBH ✿

"Well hello red! Look at you!" Morgan couldn't hide his smile as his beautiful, newly red-head girlfriend appeared on his laptop screen. The entire plane awed at the perky girl's new hair on the screen. Morgan couldn't hide how much he thought her new hair looked good on her. The call ended with a blushing and flustered Garcia on the other end of their small earpieces as Morgan ended their small flirting session with an even more flirtatious farewell.

Later that night it happened to be their staying in night and Morgan was fine with that cause he just happened to like Garcia's red hair more than he portrayed. He was playing with her hair and smirking as the quiet movie played in the background and he kissed down her neck. Garcia tried to act like she wasn't completely losing herself to his tantalizing kisses but it was true, he was unraveling her at the seems. Oh how much she wanted to push him back on the couch and take control, it didn't help her lacey panties were rubbing her in just the right way. Morgan knew he was slowly undoing her every button, he wanted to have a rough, satisfying night with his beautiful girlfriend.

Garcia had enough and that was all it took for her to snap and take over the muscular man. She pushed him back and pinned him against the couch, crawling on top of him. "Mmm... Someone wanna play dirty? Mama can play dirty..." She growled with a playful smirk, rolling her hips on Morgan's rock hard erection. Morgan had enough and grabbed her waist, pulling down her pajamas and panties.

He discarded the fabric before going back and grabbing Garcia's lace clad ass, massaging it to get her to break. "Behave Penelope..." He bit his lip in a half smirk, slipping his hands into her underwear. He worked her ass as the panties slid off his hands and just below her ass. "Don't make me spank you..." He slapped her rounded ass, making her squeal and moan at the same time.

"Oh god Derek... That's fucking... Oh shit I'm so hot..." She lost her train of thought, hating how Derek always made her lose it over the lightest of touches. He chuckled and spread her ass open just to tease her more before moving a fingertip to press against her wet, pink hole.

"Damn right you are baby girl... Want this beautiful little pussy of your's fucked right...? Don't you...? Want me to fuck you nice and slow so you can feel every inch of me?" He whispered in her ear fervently, he loved loving his girlfriend and giving her pleasure.

Garcia moaned loudly, arching her back. "Derek... Fuck me... I need you in me..." She growled and stood up, pulling down his pants and boxers, only to get back on his lap. She grabbed his cock and slowly pushed down onto it. "Oh fuck..." 

"Holy shit Penelope..." Derek moaned as she took control and pushed herself onto him, him savoring every inch that he gets deeper inside of her. "Penelope... Move..." He growled and grabbed her hips, locking their mouths in a deep kiss. He tangled their tongues as she started riding Morgan's hard dick.

They moved together in passion, tangling their love and souls together. Garcia moved fervently, seeking pleasure for the both of them. There was nothing more she could ever want then being in Morgan's arms at this moment. The panted and their breaths merged as they got closer to the edge. Morgan warned that he was close, Garcia agreeing. Morgan kissed and sucked down her neck with love as they felt their orgasms coil in their stomachs. Morgan soon came in Garcia, moaning her name beautifully as Garcia soon followed. Garcia moaned and whimpered, taken over in pure pleasure. Morgan smiled and kissed Garcia passionately, their night of love and satisfying deeds only beginning.


	6. Rossi & Hotch - Birthday [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi celebrates Hotch's birthday with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally.

The sun streamed in through the small cracks in the blinds, nearly blinding the dazed man as he awoke in his warm bed. He felt a gentle weight behind him and around his waist, knowing it was his stunning husband who lay behind him. He knew the older man who lay behind him all too well, more than he knew himself. But today was about himself, it was the day of his birth and he knew the older man would treat him like royalty during this day. He was sure the older man had some surprise for him and hatred grew in his heart for that, but of course the younger man wouldn't deny it.

Hotch smiled as he pressed more into Rossi behind him, Rossi kissing the back of his neck as they settled closer. "Aaron... I love you..." Rossi whispered, acting as if that was the first time either of them has said that. Hotch smiled and turned around in the bed, facing Rossi before going whispering it back and kissing him deeply. Rossi caught Hotch's lip between his teeth and growled lowly, his hands going to Hotch's waist.

Hotch smirked and kissed down his neck as he brought the older man's waistband down with a slow pull. "Mmm... Show me how much you love me honey..." His voice sultry and tantalizing. 

The older man crawled to position himself between the legs of the man he loved, now naked. He grabbed a small tube of lube before pulled down the other man's boxers. He quickly spread some of the cool liquid between them and on his own fingers. He slowly pushed one into the other man, making sure he was prepared. Aaron, meanwhile, was panting and arching off the bed in pure pleasure from the way Rossi worked him. Rossi added another finger, twisting and scissoring him open as he kissed his stomach and chest. Aaron let out breathy moans and whiney pants. He loved the way Rossi knew his sweetspots and how to make him whine. 

Rossi soon let his fingers slide out, Hotch whimpering out in loss of contact. Rossi slides into him before he can complain any further about his emptiness and starts to pace his thrusts inside his boyfriend. "Dave... Dave... Fuck me..." He can't help but to grip his own dick, stroking it harshly to match Rossi's thrusts. "Oh fuck Im gonna cum...!" He moans out when he feels his orgasm getting closer. Rossi nods in agreement before thrusting faster, making Hotch cum. "Dave!!!" He arches his back and feels himself unload between the two of them, clenching around Rossi. Rossi cums from the sheer pressure of Hotch clenching around him and kisses Hotch passionately as he fills him.

Rossi slides out of his lover and lays on the bed next to him, panting and in love. "I love you so much..." Hot says and he cuddles into his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I fell off the face of the earth for awhile, as soon as I heard about Hotch not coming back I got really upset but I'll still be trying to provide great Fanfiction for you guys!
> 
> -FBH ✿


	7. Prompts & Suggestions [N]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking suggestions! This is the place to comment them!

Hey guys! Lately I've been extremely out of any sort of prompts or ideas... I'm open to any suggestions or prompts that you'd like to see. I'm up for any strange fetishes and couples that you'd guys want to see as long as it stays Criminal Minds related. Feel free to comment prompts from one word to a detailed scene that you want me to fill in or wedge into a full story or even change! Please leave prompts down below and I'll be sure to fill them ASAP!

-Author


	8. Morgan & Reid - Sunny [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU with Artist!Reid and Talent Agent!Morgan~  
> Morgan suggests Reid paints the sunset on the beach, Reid needs a reference and beachy stuff ensues~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile... Specifically 2 1/2 months... Heh... I'm still kicking... Why do I do this to myself...

"Hey... Babe, when is the last time you did a landscape painting?" Derek Morgan strutted to his long time fiancée, Spencer Reid. He leaned over Spencer's shoulder to stare at a blank canvas that his lover was staring at. Spencer came down with a bad case of artist's block and has trouble finding inspiration that wasn't ridiculous. He had come up with trying to do a painting of his best friend, JJ's, kitten next to Clooney, their dog, but Clooney was an impatient old dog. He scrapped the canvas before walking to his fiancé to ask for inspiration, in which there was none. It was only a few minutes later that the landscape idea struck Derek.

"Only a few paintings ago... Why? Did you strike gold?" He smiled and relaxed against Derek, pushing his back into Derek's stomach as Derek pressed a kiss behind his earlobe. Spencer couldn't help but feel a heat rising in his stomach. He smirked and turned around. "I'll need a reference. We're going to the beach Derek. Pack a lunch." He kissed Derek deeply before turning back around and taking his canvas off the easel to fold it up and stick it in his travel case.

Derek simply smiled before heading to the kitchen to pack sandwiches for the both of them. He pack a pb&j for Spencer and a ham one for himself. Derek honestly loved his fiancée more than anything he'd ever loved. Excluding Clooney of course. Derek tried to prove that to Spencer but Spencer seemed to miss the point every time he tried to show Spencer how much he loved him.

"Derek!!! Are you ready?!" Spencer shouted, running down the dark oak wood spiral stairwell that led to their upper level. He had his painting supplies in hand, excited to be going to the beach the first time that summer. It was a sunny day with barely any clouds in sight. Spencer couldn't wait to be at the beach with his fiancé.

Derek finished packing the lunches as Spencer came into the kitchen, setting all of his painting stuff down by the door. Spencer smiled at Derek as they locked eyes, making his way over to kiss Derek's cheek. Derek practically beamed with love as he felt the other's lips touch his cheek and the corner of his mouth and then continue to trail down Derek's neck. "Keep kissing me like that and I think you know what's gonna happen next." He winked.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and nibbled a bit on his collarbone before pulling back to kiss him passionately. Derek responded immediately, pulling Spencer back by his hands on Spencer's cheeks and pinning him against the fridge. "Pretty boy... Get me worked up like this..." He panted into the younger man's lips.

Later on after a few rounds steamy banging and a little more making out, Spencer slowly peeled himself away from Derek, getting up from the couch. “Every time Der... Every time.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss Derek's cheek before going to get a wet rag to clean up. He came back to the couch and wiped Derek down before wiping down himself.

 

Derek smiled and reached up to Spencer's cheeks and placed his hand softly of it to pull him down and kiss him passionately. “I love you so much...”

 

“I love you too...” Spencer whispered after they separated. They soon got settled again and started to regather their items. They hurried to the car and started the hour long drive to the Virginia beaches.

 

Predictably enough, they arrived about an hour later, Spencer already oozing about the sight. Spencer didn't get to go to the beach much, his first few times being with Derek. Meaning that nothing but glorious memories were made. This trip wasn't an exception. As soon as they left the car and saw nobody on the beach, Spencer was ready to have some fun. Spencer grabbed Derek's hand and ran with him to the beach, carrying his supplies and the lunch. Spencer quickly stopped by the water and set all the stuff down before taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants.

 

“Come on Der!!!” He shouted, pulling Derek with him anyway. He loved playing in the water, especially with the love of his life. Derek followed with a wide grin and stopped at the edge of the water with Spencer.

 

“Hey... Spence...” He caught his attention, staring into his eyes with love, passion and complete adoration. This was nothing less of an amazing dream. Except it was real, really real.

 

“Yeah...?” He smiled more and got closer to Derek as he held both of his hands.

 

“I love you...” He smiled at Spencer, leaning into to kiss him again as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Not even twenty minutes later and Derek was standing behind Spencer and his canvas. His arms were around Spencer's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Spencer couldn't stop smiling as he panting the gorgeous sunset the stood in front of. Spencer was in a great mood, and it was contagious. Spencer stopped for a moment to appreciate it, leaning back into Derek's touch. He felt the warmth from Derek spread against his back and relax him. He closed his eyes, lacing his hands into Derek's.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was such a long hiatus...


End file.
